Till Our Last Breath
by missysillivan
Summary: “Who are those names?” “You don’t know of the legendary sannin?” “I do, they are Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru.” “No, I mean the second sannin.” Standing before the memorial stone, the story was told.//SasuSaku//Side: NaruHina//OOCness


'**Till Our Last Breath**

Summary: "Who are those names?" "You don't know of the legendary sannin?" "I do, they are Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru." "No, I mean the second sannin." Standing before the memorial stone, the story was told. SasuSaku Side: NaruHina OOC-ness

_Okay, to understand where this came from, you have to kind of understand what's been going on in my life. My dad is a prison guard and had worked for many years at in a maximum state prison. Then back in January 2007 a very close friend of mine lost her father. It really touched base for me because I have always worried about my dad dying in his line of work. Over the last week my dad and I haven't been getting along, at all, and so a way to kind of vent my anger towards him and my anxiety when he goes to work, this was written. The worries are real and very nerve racking, so I hope you can understand why I cried at the end while typing this. I hope you like!_

Disclaimer: I, Missysillivan, do not, have not, and never will own Naruto. Only my OCs.

**Edited: 4/18/2011**

* * *

"I thought I would find you here."

"Hello, ojii-san."

"What are you doing here so late at night, Mai-chan?"

The young girl stayed quiet, obsidian eyes trained on the large memorial stone before her.

"Mai, what is troubling you?" The aged man placed a wrinkled hand on the girls, shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly.

"Those two names on the stone. They sound so familiar." Mai finally replied as she looked up into the cerulean eyes of her grandfather. "Who are those names?"

"You don't know of the legendary sannin?"

"I do, they are Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru."

"No, I mean the second sannin."

Mai's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, as she shook her head no. "No. I have only heard about the…first."

"I guess I can understand that. You are very young, after all; it would surprise me if you did know who they were." The man smiled lightly as he took in the two names engraved on the black stone.

"Ojii-san! I'm not a little kid! I'm almost six!" Mai huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and turning her nose in the air.

The man froze. That poise was so familiar. _'Teme…'_

"Ojii-san…?" Mai noticed that her grandfather was tense and staring with wide eyes at her.

"Wha-oh! I'm sorry Mai-chan." He smiled. "I was thinking back to when I was a young boy and I first met my best friend…my brother…"

"So who are they?" Mai pleaded as she turned back to the large memorial stone.

"Who are who?" Asked the confused old man.

"The two people, ojii-san." Mai sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm surprised your father hasn't told you any of this, seeing as though you are their grandchild."

"What!" Mai gasped, as she turned to stare wide-eyed at her grandfather. "They are my grandparents?"

"Yes. They are you're mother's parents." The man smiled sadly. "They were the second generation of legendary sannin and my two best friends." He paused a moment before stepping forward and placing a hand over the two names. "Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Haruno Sakura…it started after he had returned after his three year absence…"

* * *

_39 Years Ago_

"No Naruto! Ask me one more time and I swear you won't walk for a month." The pink haired girl hissed as she continued walking towards her apartment.

"But-Sakura-chan! Why not?" The blonde whined as he followed close behind the girl.

Sakura stopped and turned on her heel to face Naruto. "Naruto, you still owe me money from the last three times we have gone to get ramen, not to mention ramen isn't healthy to eat in such huge quantities. I'll pay for your lunch, but only if you go to a _real_ restaurant and get something other than ramen."

"No! How dare you suggest something like that!" Naruto hissed disgusted.

Sakura rolled her eyes and let out an annoyed sigh. "You're hopeless."

"Am not.

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am no-"

Naruto was cut off when the warning bell rang throughout the village.

Sakura and Naruto instinctively took off for the front gate at full speed. They were the first to arrive and stopped at the entrance where the two ANBU and jonin, who had been patrolling this area, were waiting.

"Who is it?" Sakura asked as they watched a limping figure slowly come towards them. The person was too far away to get a clear view of whom it was.

"Not sure. Just that they don't have a familiar chakra." The Jonin replied while Naruto's hands fisted and Sakura tensed, both finally feeling the figure's chakra pattern.

"Naruto…it can't be…can it?" Sakura gasped at the familiarity of the pattern.

"It is." He replied as he looked at her stunned face.

They nodded once and then sprinted towards the figure before the ANBU or jonin could stop them.

In a flash the two chunin were in front of the dark man, who had stopped walking the moment he saw them move forward.

Sakura gasped as she brought a hand up to her mouth. "It can't be…" She took in the ragged appearance of the figure with wide eyes.

"What the hell happened to you, teme?" Naruto hissed as he caught the limp body as it fell forward.

"Naruto…Sakura…" The young man smiled as Sakura moved to his side and immediately began healing the near fatal wound to his abdomen.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled lightly as a tear slid down her cheek.

"…I'm home…" He whispered before falling unconscious.

"Get Tsunade-sama!" Naruto commanded the ninja who had made their way over to them.

"Hai!" Two disappeared in a puff of smoke while Sakura worked on healing the youngest Uchiha before her.

"Will he survive?" Naruto questioned quietly.

"He better." Sakura hissed at the unconscious form. "I have a few choice words to say to him."

Obsidian eyes were slow to open as the bright moonlight flooded into the room, giving the two other figures in the room a ghostly look about them.

"You're awake." The first gently stated as the small figure moved to his side and pushed some hair out of his eyes. "We were worried we wouldn't get to get our revenge on you." She giggled lightly,

"You really did have us worried, teme." The second figure spoke.

"Am I in the hospital?" He asked, voice hoarse from not being used.

"Yes. You have been out for a day and a half." Sakura replied as she brought a glass of water up to his lips. "Drink, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke greedily drank the water before sitting up with help from Sakura and Naruto.

"Did you kill him?" Naruto didn't need to state who to get the point across.

"Yes." Sasuke replied tiredly.

"Good. That means you're here to stay." Sakura smiled as she brought Sasuke into a gentle, but firm, hug. "Don't ever leave us again." She whispered into his ear as he brought a hand around her waist to hold her close.

"I won't, I promise." Sasuke whispered back.

"What happened?" Naruto continued with his questions.

"Itachi and I had a confrontation, and he died. I burned his body and let the ashes blow away. He's dead, I can promise you that." Sasuke said firmly.

"That's good. You have killed four very dangerous people. That will work in your favor when you stand trial and face the council." Sakura smiled brightly.

"…Sakura…" Sasuke hesitated before letting her go and turning to face her fully, to stare deep into her eyes. "You need to know that I have killed Konoha Shinobi. They will not be easy on me…and I am willing to take whatever punishment they hand me." Sasuke explained slowly as Sakura's eyes grew large.

"But we just got you back. They aren't going to take you away. Not yet." Sakura snapped, trying to fight back the tears.

"Tsunade said that your trial will take place two days after you wake." Naruto explained solemnly as Sakura's body shook with suppressed tears.

Sasuke looked down at his lap before Sakura pulled him back into a hug that he graciously accepted. "I'm sorry." He whispered to the both of them.

Naruto's eyes widened momentarily at the shock of how out of character Sasuke was acting, but he then sat down and nodded his head, accepting it.

The rest of the night, the only thing breaking the silence of the room was Sakura's soft crying.

Two days later found the original team seven plus two and the rest of the Konoha twelve sitting in the trial room. Sasuke was chained in the middle of the room. He was standing with a presence of defiance surrounding him. He kept his eyes closed, concentrating on not looking to the left where all of his old childhood friends sat. But most of all, he didn't want to see Sakura's grave face as she sat between Naruto and Kakashi in the front row.

After five minutes Tsunade walked in with the village elders and they took their places at the rounded terrace with Tsunade in the middle.

"Uchiha Sasuke, is there anything that you would like to say before the trial begins?" Tsunade asked as she sat up straight in her chair.

Sasuke looked up at the blonde hokage and nodded his head once, waiting to be given the okay to speak.

"Go ahead." She commanded.

"I am willing to take any punishment that will be given to me. I betrayed my village, and more importantly, my team, but they are the reason that I came back." Sasuke replied.

Tsunade smirked before nodding her head towards the elders to begin their questioning.

The trial lasted nearly all day. All of the original team seven, Konoha twelve, and some other villagers and Shinobi that had known Sasuke before and after the massacre testified during the trial. When the elders and hokage left the room to discuss the punishment, Sakura thought she was going to pass out from being too anxious. She couldn't stop moving, which was beginning to bug Kakashi and Naruto, but both understood how she was feeling.

Sasuke allowed himself to glance towards his old team once and immediately regretted it. Sakura looked like a mess and she kept leaning forwards and grasping her hair.

An hour later Tsunade and the elders came back into the room and took their seats.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you have been found guilty on treason against Konoha. You will be stripped of ninja status for six months followed by a six month probationary term where you will be allowed to participate in the chunin exams and jonin exams, however you are not to leave Fire territory unless absolutely necessary and only with my approval. Dismissed." Tsunade explained before standing and leaving once again. However she didn't miss the sigh of relief leave Sakura and Naruto's lips before the two were down by Sasuke, both embracing him in a group hug.

"Thank Kami." Sakura gasped as she stepped back from the Uchiha. "I was worried for a second."

"Same here." Naruto sighed.

"Third that." Sasuke mumbled.

Suddenly the two broke into fits of laughter while Sasuke just smirked. Kakashi approached the three, book in hand, and cleared his throat, effectively gaining the three's attention.

"Ramen anyone?" He asked as he pulled out his wallet.

"YES!" Naruto screamed running out of the trial room, practically dragging the three behind him.

* * *

_Present_

"So you were on a team with them?" Mai asked amazed.

"Yes." The man smiled. "We were more like a family, really. After Sasuke returned, Sasuke and Sakura began to get really close. I think everyone knew that they were dating but it wasn't made apparent until we were all made ANBU captains two years later, when we were eighteen."

* * *

_37 Years Ago_

"This has to be the first year that I have ever promoted three ANBU Black Ops to captains." Tsunade smiled as she looked out into the crowd of Genins, Chunins, Jonins, ANBU, and villagers. "The first is Uzumaki Naruto." The crowd erupted into cheers as the blonde sprinted up to the stage where Tsunade presented him with a white cloak that was standard for the ANBU captains, and a certificate stating that he was, in fact, a Konoha ANBU Black Ops Captain.

"Thank you." Naruto smiled brightly before walking to the side of the stage and waited for the other two to be called.

"Next is Uchiha Sasuke." The cheers were even louder this time as the raven haired ANBU walked coolly up to the hokage and accepted the certificate and cloak with a small bow. Once he was standing beside the blonde captain, he pulled on his cloak, just like Naruto had, and they bumped knuckles, an old habit that had formed from childhood.

"Lastly, the new captain of the ANBU Medical Corps is…" Tsunade paused, smiling down at her pink haired apprentice. "…Haruno Sakura."

Naruto broke out into cheers, as did the crowd, as the girl walked up to the stage and accepted the cloak and certificate just like her two teammates and went to stand between Sasuke and Naruto. She draped her cloak over her shoulder and pocketed the certificate and stood in attention as Tsunade closed the ceremony.

"Thank you all for coming. Know that we now have three of the strongest Shinobi in our village now as ANBU captains. I trust that we will be very safe for years to come." Tsunade clapped, as she turned slightly to face the three Shinobi.

Once the crowd calmed down a little she went back to the mike. "Now, it was brought to my attention earlier today, that _Captain_ Uchiha has an announcement to make."

Sakura and Naruto both whipped their head towards Sasuke as he smirked at them and walked towards the podium and pulled something small from his pocket.

"I just have one question." Sasuke said in his usual stoic voice before turning back around and walking to Sakura, who was confused. He kneeled down and she immediately flushed while some people began to cheer. "Haruno Sakura, will you marry me?" He presented a simple silver band with a beautiful diamond in the middle.

Sakura's hands shot up to her mouth as she nodded furiously.

"We can't hear you!" Someone in the crowd joked.

"YES!" She practically screamed as she jumped on Sasuke after he put the ring on her finger.

The crowd exploded into cheers and applause as Sakura wrapped her legs around Sasuke's waist and kissed him passionately.

"I guess there's going to be a wedding." Tsunade laughed as Sakura pulled back from the kiss and smiled brightly.

* * *

_Present_

"That's so romantic." Mai sighed while the man chuckled.

"Yes, I thought it was." He brushed his hand over the names before taking a step back. "But you had to have been at their wedding to see true romance. Those two were so in love. It was amazing how much two people could love each other." He suddenly began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Mai asked confused.

"Even though they were in love, it was amazing how nervous the two got." He explained.

* * *

_36 Years Ago_

_(A/N: Please forgive me - the wedding scene is based on a traditional Catholic ceremony. I would have written it as a traditional Japanese ceremony, but I didn't fully understand how they were done and opted out of attempting to write one to avoid offending anyone.)_

"I have to get out of here!" Sakura gasped as she made towards the doors.

"No you don't." Kakashi laughed as he grabbed her around the waist and spun them both around so they were facing the changing room in the bride's quarters of the church.

Naruto chuckled lightly as he watched Kakashi talk Sakura into staying.

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Does he love you?"

"He says he does."

"Did he or did he not ask you to marry him in front of thousands of people?"

"He did."

"Do you think that an Uchiha would put their pride on the line by doing such a thing if they didn't love the person?"

"…Uh…trick question?" Sakura chuckled nervously.

Kakashi rolled his only visible eye before placing his hands on her shoulders. "Look at you. You look beautiful. If you get out there and Sasuke doesn't want to marry you, even after seeing how you look, then he's the idiot."

Sakura looked down at her dress. It was a simple white wedding dress. It reached the floor with a small train in the back. There was no special decoration on it. It had a halter strap going around her neck and fitted down to her hips before flowing out elegantly. Her pink hair was pulled into a formal, yet loose, bun with the veil pinned into it. On her feet was a pair of the most comfortable stilettos she had ever worn in her entire life.

"You're right." Sakura smiled brightly.

"Of course I am." Kakashi smiled back through his mask as Sakura' two bride's maids and the maid of honor walked out of the changing room.

Tenten and Hinata wore simple light blue spaghetti strap dresses while Ino had a dress that was the same but a darker blue.

"Alright ladies. Make sure our bride doesn't become a run-away." Kakashi joked as he and Naruto left the room; the door closing with a 'click' behind them. "And now off to make sure our groom doesn't have an anxiety attack." He sighed as they made their way to the groom's room.

Sasuke was pacing back and forth while Neji and Shikamaru sat on the couch watching him with mild interest.

"Let me guess. You don't think Sakura is the right girl for you. She is having second thoughts. And my favorite, you aren't sure if she loves you. Did I get it?" Kakashi said as Sasuke opened his mouth to speak.

"Yeah, that's about it." Sasuke shrugged before plopping down in the chair opposite of Shikamaru.

"I just went through this with Sakura, so I will be brief with you." Kakashi said bluntly as he sat in the other chair. "You two were made for each other, she is having second thoughts because she thinks you are having second thoughts, and you love her more than life its self just as she loves you more than life its self. Any more questions, statements, or confusion?"

"Nope I think that about covers it." Naruto laughed while Sasuke and Neji rolled their eyes.

"I hate wedding days." Kakashi groaned.

"Shut it." Sasuke warned as he moved to the mirror to inspect himself.

He wore a nice black tux with the white dress shirt underneath and a black bow tie to complete the ensemble. The guys all wore the same.

Sasuke had asked Naruto to be his best man while Shikamaru and Neji were a given for groom's men. The four had become good friends over the last three years since he had come back.

Sakura had asked Kakashi to walk her down the aisle in place of her father as both of her parents had been killed four years earlier in a bandit attack when they were traveling to visit family in Grass Country. It was an easy choice for Sakura, as she had always viewed the older man as something like a second-father.

It was finally time for the ceremony. The church was filled with friends and family. Sasuke stood at the alter with Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji behind him. The three could tell that the groom was nervous by how he kept clenching and unclenching his hands in his pockets.

"Don't worry, teme, you both love each other. Nothing can go wrong." Naruto assured him.

Sasuke nodded his head in agreement as the small quartet started Pachelbel's _Canon and Gigue_ when the doors opened. Leading, were Sakura's two young cousins from her father's side as the flower girls. They were adorable, however Sasuke would never admit that out loud. Following was Tenten and Hinata, the bride's maids, and the Ino, the maid of honor.

When the girls got to the alter, Tsunade led the two young flower girls to the bench to sit on the bride's side while the bride's maids and maid of honor took their places at the altar.

The doors opened once again and the organ cut in, playing the bride's march. Sasuke couldn't help but gape as his bride walked down the aisle with Kakashi, who, even though in a formal tuxedo, still got by wearing his mask and a black cloth over his eye. Sasuke locked eyes with Sakura through her veil as she approached the altar.

Kakashi stopped walking at the first step, waiting for the priest to begin.

"Who presents the bride?" The aged priest asked, holy book in hand.

"I, Hatake Kakashi, present Haruno Sakura, to Uchiha Sasuke." Kakashi replied. He then turned to Sakura and lifted the veil from her face and kissed her cheek before placing her hand in Sasuke's, who had walked down to the bottom step when Kakashi was working with the veil.

Kakashi went to sit across from Tsunade, on the groom's side, as Sasuke led Sakura up to the altar.

Sakura handed Ino her flower and then took the last step.

"We are gathered here today, in view of the holy matrimony of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura…"

After several holy readings and the priest's speech on what it meant to be married, it was time for the vows and rings.

"Do you, Uchiha Sasuke, take Haruno Sakura, as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part?"

A true smile graced Sasuke's lips as he spoke the two most important words in the entire ceremony.

"I do."

Sasuke slid the beautiful wedding ring onto Sakura's left hand ring finger as she tried to suppress her joyous laughter.

"And do you, Haruno Sakura, take Uchiha Sasuke, as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part?"

Sakura couldn't contain her laugh.

"Yes! I do." She exclaimed as she slid the band onto Sasuke's finger.

"From this day forth, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest smiled.

Sakura laughed once more as Sasuke drew her in and kissed her passionately. The entire church erupted into cheers and applause as the two broke apart. Ino handed Sakura back her bouquet as the quartet began the procession.

Tenten linked arms with Neji as they followed the two flower girls back down the aisle. Hinata and Shikamaru also linked arms and followed Tenten and Neji out while Naruto and Ino followed closer behind.

Sasuke and Sakura were last; naturally. Both laughing and smiling as they waved to some of the people they passed.

The small group went to a back room to take pictures while the rest of the guests, minus selected people, went to the reception hall that was a part of the church.

After the pictures were taken, the flower girls once again led the way through the hall to the table at the front. Sasuke and Sakura took the center seats while Ino, Hinata, and Tenten were on Sakura's side and Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji were on Sasuke's. The flower girls had gone back to the table with the Hokage and Kakashi.

"Alright, if I may have every one's attention!" Naruto announced as he stood up. The room went silent as the blonde turned slightly towards the couple beside him. "Now, I have known Sasuke and Sakura for…well let's just say a very long time." The hall broke into laughter while Sasuke and Sakura both chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Anyway, I have never met two people so in love as the two before me. They have been through thick and thin and always came out alive. It's like they were made for each other." Naruto paused and turned fully towards his two best friends. "Here's to you two. I wish you both a long, happy, and joyous life. Cheers!"

Several rounds of cheers followed Naruto's announcement while Ino stood up.

"I have known Sakura since we were just kids. While I do have to say that we will always be able to look back and laugh at all of the pointless arguments over who Sasuke liked better," The crowd laughed once more, "which by the way you are one lucky girl," She said off to the side to Sakura, who laughed while Sasuke smirked, "It's nice to know that he got the right girl for him. I'm sure that Sakura and Sasuke will have the most beautiful lives together from this day forth. Not to mention some cute ass kids." Once again laughter erupted. "Congratulations!"

Everyone clapped and yelled a 'congrats' to the happy newlyweds.

It was Kakashi who stood up next. "I just have something small to say." He informed every one, making most smile. "When I first met Sasuke and Sakura, it was just after they were placed in their Genin team along with Naruto. I have to say that the first time that I actually met them, I was a bit annoyed with one person in particular, Naruto." Kakashi coughed while some snickers were heard. "But all three of them grew up into three of the strongest ninja in Konoha, all being ANBU captains. So now, after being their sensei for seven years, they've all become like my kids, and walking Sakura down the aisle to Sasuke will probably make this the happiest day in my life. You kids grow up to fast. Enjoy life while you can. Congratulations."

More cheers were heard before it was announced that the food was being served.

After everyone ate, Sasuke and Sakura were brought out to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife.

Sakura placed one hand on Sasuke's shoulder while the other was caught in his grip. She felt his hand on her waist as they swayed to the music. Sasuke twirled Sakura twice before pulling her into him and kissing her gently. The crowd cheered while Ino and Naruto went out to join, as customary for the best man and maid of honor. Tenten and Neji, and Shikamaru and Hinata soon followed them. When the guests had started coming out onto the dance floor, the maids and groom's men had changed partners so Ino was with Shikamaru and Hinata was with Naruto.

At one point Kakashi broke in and danced with Sakura while Sasuke danced with the youngest flower girl, Harumi. Well, truthfully, she stood on his feet while Sasuke moved them back and forth. Again he would never admit it out loud, but he loved little kids. They were just so innocent and happy and easily amazed by everything they see.

Soon after it was time to cut the cake. Sasuke and Sakura held the knife as they made the first cut. Once apiece was fully cut Sakura fed Sasuke first. She laughed when she put some icing on the tip of his nose. Sasuke had an amused smirk on his face as he fed Sakura, getting the icing all around her mouth.

They both cracked up in laughter as they moved to the table to eat their own pieces of cake.

After the reception was done, all of the guests threw rice in the air as Sasuke and Sakura made their way to the carriage that would take them to their honeymoon resort.

"That was beautiful." Naruto sniffled as he wiped away a tear.

"Are you crying?" Kakashi asked incredulously.

"No." He sobbed.

Kakashi rolled his eye as he turned to leave. "I've had to talk a bride into not running away and a groom into believing that his soon to be wife really did love him. I'm not consoling you. Go to Hinata." And with that he disappeared.

"Ass." Naruto shrugged before turning to find Hinata.

* * *

_Present_

"Wow, they must really have loved each other." Mai sighed dreamily.

The aged man laughed. "Yes they did. They were my best friends. They were always there for me." He paused, as he thought back to all of the years ago when they were still young and, in Sasuke and Sakura's case, alive. "They were the best friends a man could have."

"Did you ever get married when you were young?" Mai asked suddenly.

"What are you talking about? I am still married to the girl." He laughed. "We actually married right after the ceremony when I became the hokage. You see her father didn't want her marrying me unless I had something to my name. So Sasuke and Sakura set it up for us to be married as soon as possible after I got that honor."

* * *

_34 Years Ago_

"Hello citizens of Konoha." Tsunade announced to the entire village. "I have some very important news. I, as the fifth hokage, the Godaime, step down and retire." Loud murmurs could be heard from the crowd as Tsunade gave them a moment.

Behind her stood the five ANBU captains, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, and Nara Shikamaru and the rest of the Konoha twelve and their old senseis. The sixteen Shinobi, plus her old teammate, Jiraiya, and Shizune had been Tsunade's most trust advisors when the times called for them.

"I now present you with your new hokage. The Rokudaime, Uzumaki Naruto!" She exclaimed as Naruto walked forward. He had known that he was getting the position, he, along with the other fifteen Shinobi, had been told so earlier. He walked to Tsunade's side with a sense of determination and strength about him.

The crowd was going wild.

"I, as you're new Hokage, promise to do all that is right for this village. We will not fall to our enemies, but conquer them all, and live strong!" The crowd had finally lost it as Naruto's words rang throughout the area. They cheered, applauded, and sang, literally, in happiness.

Naruto couldn't help but grin as he looked back at his old team and Hinata and placed the hokage's cap on his head.

After Naruto's speech, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Shizune, and Hinata made their way to the hokage's office where Tsunade was going to go over one last time where everything was going to be so the new hokage could get by easily. Tsunade was going to go work full time in the hospital now and come in when Naruto needed advisement.

"Naruto, Hinata, we have a surprise for you." Sakura announced.

"What is it?" Naruto asked unsure if he could trust the grin adorning Sakura's face.

"Since you don't become hokage until midnight tonight, I have one final order." Tsunade explained slyly as she moved to the back of her desk.

"Sasuke and I went to Hyuuga Hiashi and explained the situation to him." Kakashi was next to speak while Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and smirked.

"He was thrilled at this new little development." Sasuke put in.

"Right. He gives his best wishes. He said do it today and have a ceremony once you have officially become the Hokage and have had time to plan it out." Sakura came back in as she moved to the desk and picked up a piece of paper.

"It just needs both of your signatures." Tsunade said as she handed over a pen.

"And us witnesses and the hokage's signature." Kakashi smiled as Naruto and Hinata's eyes grew wide as they read the heading of the official document.

"And then you are officially Mr. And Mrs. Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke's smirked didn't relent as Naruto's eyes snapped to his face.

"Are you serious?" He gasped.

"Dead." Sasuke replied.

The two quickly signed, as did the other four, and the Tsunade announced that Hinata and Naruto were officially married.

"Thank you!" Naruto exclaimed as he hugged everyone, as did Hinata, before kissing the girl passionately.

"No problem. You know that we would do anything for our brother." Sakura laughed.

* * *

_Present_

"That was so sweet of them!" Mai squealed.

"Yes it was, but that was just how they were. Always helping and putting their lives on the line for others, even if the person they are rescuing are complete strangers." The old man chuckled.

"So what happened next?" Mai asked excited.

"Well a lot happened in the years that followed. But one of the happiest moments in all of our lives was three years later when we were twenty-four."

* * *

_31 Years Ago_

"Can we see her?" Naruto asked excitedly as Sasuke came out of the hospital room.

"Only if you're quiet, _Naruto_." Sasuke replied as he moved aside.

Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, and Sasuke all walked into the room to see an exhausted pink haired kunoichi laying on the bed, and in her arms a small bundle and Tsunade at her side.

"Every one, meet Uchiha Yuki." Sakura smiled as Sasuke walked to her free side and kissed her forehead. "Our baby girl."

Immediately the three newcomers were crowding around, trying to see the sleeping baby in her arms.

The girl was small and had a full head of fuzzy raven hair, same color as her father's.

"What about her eyes?" Hinata asked excitedly as Sakura handed her the baby.

"Well, you can't see now, since she's asleep, but they are obsidian, just like her daddy." Sakura smiled as she kissed Sasuke gently. "You're a daddy now." She whispered happily to her husband.

"And you're a mommy." Sasuke replied.

"And I'm a granddad!" Kakashi announced.

"And I'm an uncle!" Naruto put in as everyone began to laugh.

"So Hinata, are you thinking about having kids." Sakura laughed as the young woman blushed fiercely.

"I don't know." Hinata replied truthfully. "Kids would be nice but they are a lot of work."

"That's true. Just giving birth to them is a pain." Sakura grinned.

"Well, at least she still has her sense of humor." Kakashi said off handedly.

"And no more mood swings." Sasuke sighed in relief.

"Yeah, just keep it up lover-boy. Let's see how many kids you can get when you have no instruments." Sakura snickered as she eyed his lower region.

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow. "You wouldn't."

"Hey, I got a kid. That's all I need." She shrugged.

"I wouldn't push her." Naruto whispered.

"Yeah. See, Naruto's smart." Sakura told her husband as Yuki was handed to Kakashi.

"Hello Yuki. Aren't you just the cutest thing in the entire world? Yes you are! Yes you are!" Kakashi looked up from the baby to see everyone in the room looking at him funny. "What? It's my first grandkid."

* * *

_Present_

Mai broke into fits of laughter. "That's funny! I bet my mommy was cute when she was a baby!"

"She was. It's devastating that she died three years ago. After Sakura and Sasuke passed Hinata and I took in Yuki and her brother and sister. They were like our own kids." He sighed solemnly and fisted his hand before taking a deep breath, calming himself. "The next miracle came two years later in the form of two babies. Your uncle and my daughter were born on the same day. That was an interesting day."

* * *

_29 Years Ago_

"Lunch."

"I don't know. Maybe we should just go to dinner later and rest. I'm tired."

"But I'm hungry now!"

"But I'm tired now!"

Hinata and Sakura had a glare off while their husbands and Sakura's two year old daughter watched on.

"How about we have a small nap and then have a quick lunch and then we will go to dinner tonight?" Naruto suggested.

"Eh, okay." They replied simultaneously.

"See, easy enough." Naruto shrugged while Sasuke picked up Yuki.

"Come on, tenshi." Sasuke said to the small girl who giggled as she cuddled into her daddy's chest. "Are you excited about being a dad soon?" Sasuke asked Naruto as the two followed behind their wives.

"I'm excited." Naruto replied as he waved childishly at Yuki who giggled harder. "But I'm also nervous. I don't know if I can be a good dad. I mean, compared to _you_ anyone could be a horrible father."

Sasuke smirked as he looked down at the small girl in his arms. "I thought that to when Sakura first got pregnant."

Suddenly there was a gasp ahead of them and Hinata leaned forward, holding her stomach.

"Naruto, get her to the hospital. She's going into labor!" Sakura commanded as she placed a hand on Hinata's back to support her.

"Right." Naruto was at Hinata's side in an instant. "Come on." He carefully rushed Hinata to the hospital, leaving behind the second pregnant woman and her husband and child.

After an hour with the doctor, Naruto went out to the waiting room to let Sasuke and Sakura know what was going on.

Sakura was sitting cross legged on the floor in front of Yuki rolling a ball back and forth while Sasuke sat in the chair behind them.

When Naruto came out Sasuke stood and made his way over to the blonde while Sakura just looked up and then went back to playing with her daughter.

"Well?" Sasuke asked as he put his hands in his pockets.

"The contractions are far apart. So it's just waiting for right now." Naruto replied. "However, Hinata wanted to talk to Sakura."

"Hn." Sasuke turned around and called his wife over.

"Hinata wants to see you." Naruto explained.

"Alright." Sakura handed Yuki to Sasuke and then went into the room.

The two men sat down in the chairs and waited.

"Waiting sucks." Naruto sighed.

"Hn." Sasuke bounced Yuki up and down on his knee, causing the girl to giggle.

"Daddy! Daddy!" She smiled.

"Tenshi! Tenshi!" Sasuke watched his daughter lovingly while Naruto watched the whole scene.

"Have you called Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Not yet. I was waiting on you." Sasuke replied as he looked away from Yuki.

Naruto nodded and let out another sigh. "When is Sakura due?"

There was suddenly a yelp from the room and three nurses rushed in. A second later a frantic nurse stuck her head out of the room. "Uchiha-san. Your wife's water broke."

"Apparently now." Sasuke shrugged calmly as he stood up.

"You're not worried?" Naruto gasped.

"One, she's a week over due. Two, I have had a kid already. I learned quickly that the first ten minutes, Sakura tends to be moody. And three, you forget I'm married to a medic. I learned long ago what all happens when their water breaks. The baby won't come for a little while. No need to hurry. Besides, I need to find Kakashi now. I need someone to watch Yuki, and I think he would want to be here when his next two grandchildren are born." Sasuke explained.

"I'll take Yuki and ask the nurse to send a messenger to find Kakashi. Go to Sakura and help her get settled. Hinata just needs to rest right now." Naruto said as he stood up and faced Sasuke.

"Alright. Thanks." Sasuke handed the yawning girl to Naruto before going into the room to find his wife.

"Excuse me." Naruto questioned as he approached the front desk.

"Hello sir. How may I help you?" The nurse asked as she eyed the child in his arms.

"Can you send out a messenger to find Hatake Kakashi? He has to grandchildren on the way." Naruto explained.

"Of course."

Naruto went back to the waiting room, where Sasuke joined him soon after.

"She's resting." Sasuke answered the unasked question. He took Yuki from Naruto and bounced her on his knee once again.

"Mommy okay?" Yuki asked with a sad face.

"Yeah, Mommy okay." Sasuke replied.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" The two called men looked up to see Kakashi running over to them. "How are they?" He asked as Yuki put out her hands, signaling that she wanted to be picked up.

"Ganpa!" Yuki laughed as Kakashi took her from Sasuke.

"Both are resting right now." Naruto replied.

"This has to be a first. It didn't take you three hours to get here." Sasuke smirked as he watched Kakashi tickle Yuki, who was squealing with laughter.

"I was actually turning in a report when a messenger found me." Kakashi explained.

"Uzumaki-sama, Uchiha-sama, its time." A frantic nurse exclaimed.

"Watch her." Sasuke told Kakashi as he and Naruto entered two separate rooms.

Kakashi looked up when Naruto walked out to him with a bright smile on his face.

"Sakura is being moved into Hinata's room." He replied. "Uzumaki Miaka is born!"

"Two granddaughters. I'm a lucky old man." Kakashi laughed as he and Naruto hugged, careful to not squish Yuki, who was still in Kakashi's arms.

"You're not that old. Just forty-one." Sasuke smirked. "Boy, Uchiha Akira." He answered.

"Come on. I want to see my new kids." Kakashi was first to go into the room, after handing Yuki to Sasuke.

Hinata was propped up on a couple of pillows, just like Sakura, holding a small baby girl in her arms. She had bright cerulean eyes and her mother's dark hair. In Sakura's arms was her newborn son who looked more like his father then his mother, much like his sister. The boy had bright jade eyes and raven hair.

"Mommy!" Sasuke then handed Sakura Yuki so she could see her new baby brother.

"I'm lucky. An aunt and a mother to a son, all in one day." Sakura laughed as she and Sasuke kissed briefly.

"I'm a dad!" Naruto cheered before leaning down and kissing Hinata passionately.

"This'll be fun." Sasuke sighed as they watched Naruto prance around the room singing.

* * *

_Present_

"I knew that Uchiha was familiar. Uncle Akira's last name is Uchiha!" Mai exclaimed happily.

"So is yours, Mai-chan. Your mother decided that you would take on your father's and her last name, just as she did." The man explained with a small smile.

"What happened next?" Mai asked, truly intrigued.

"It was a year later that we nearly lost Sasuke-teme. That bastard." He hissed to himself, causing Mai to look at him weird.

"What do you mean ojii-san?" Mai asked confused.

"He took a hit for me. He nearly died, had Sakura not been there…she would have lost him." He paused a moment. "The Akatsuki had attacked Konoha and Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and I were in the heat of the battle. There was two guys left, the last on I didn't see."

* * *

_28 Years Ago_

"Naruto! Behind you!" Sakura screamed from where she was healing Kakashi.

"Wha-TEME!" Sasuke stood in front of Naruto with a sword going fully through his stomach.

"Dobe. Pay attention!" He hissed as he sliced the Shinobi's neck clean through.

"SASUKE!" Sakura shrieked as she ran forward to her husband.

Naruto lunged forward, killing the last enemy ninja in the area. The bells were already going off, signaling that the battle was over, that Konoha had won.

Sakura caught Sasuke limp form as he fell to the ground. She carefully pulled the sword out of him and immediately began to heal the fatal wound.

"Don't leave me. Come on, Sasuke-kun." She begged while Naruto and Kakashi kneeled down on the other side of Sasuke. "Come on baby."

"S-Sakura…tell t-the kids I-I l-love them…" He raised his hand wiped away some of the fresh tears staining Sakura's cheeks.

"No. You tell them." She commanded, pumping more chakra into the fiercely bleeding wound.

"I l-love you." Sasuke smiled as his arm fell with a thud.

"No! SASUKE!" Sakura screamed, pumping more chakra into his would and heart. She was already on her reserves and she was feeling faint. "Naruto grip my wrist, I need more chakra." She hissed, eyes trained on Sasuke's face. "NOW!"

Naruto did as he was told and focused on sending his chakra to Sakura.

"Come on, come on, come on." Sakura chanted. "You can't leave me alone to raise Yuki and Akira. I can't do it alone. Come on, baby, wake up." Her words were quiet and strained as she focused on healing the deadly wound.

Finally Sasuke gasped and his breathing returned, although shallow.

"Thank god!" Sakura cried out as she embraced her husband.

Sasuke winced, but said nothing.

"Kakashi take him to the hospital, we'll be right behind. Sasuke still needs to be healed." Sakura instructed.

"Right." Kakashi carefully picked up the unconscious man and sped off for towards the hospital with Sakura and Naruto on his tail.

When they arrived, Sakura immediately had Sasuke taken into surgery where she and several other medics healed his wounds.

After three long hours, Sakura walked out of the room to find Naruto and Kakashi sitting in the waiting room with Hinata and the three young children.

Naruto was first to stand, with Yuki in his hands, when Sakura approached.

"When did the kids get here?" Sakura asked slowly.

"Iruka came by with Hinata with them." Naruto explained, handing Yuki to her mother. "How is he?"

"Alive." Sakura broke down into tears and Naruto embraced her in a brotherly fashion, with Yuki between the two. "I almost lost him twice." She cried out as her hold on her daughter tightened.

"But he's alive now." Kakashi said as he and Hinata walked over to the trio.

"Can we see him?" Hinata asked as she shifted her daughter in her arms.

"Yes." Sakura nodded and led the way to the recovery room where Sasuke was sleeping. There was several IV's and blood bags attached to his arms and he was looking deathly pale.

"Daddy!" Yuki began crying when her father didn't respond to her call.

"No Yuki-chan, Daddy is sleeping." Sakura whispered.

"I want Daddy!" She screamed.

Sakura brought her daughter over to Sasuke and sat her down on the bed. Yuki immediately latched onto her father and snuggled into his side, still crying.

Kakashi gave Sakura her year old son and then pulled her into his side. "It's okay now. He's alive, that's all that matters." He whispered to her.

"Yeah." Sakura kissed the top of Akira's head before sitting on the side of the bed.

Several hours passed before Sasuke finally woke up. When he did, it was Yuki who was first to pummel him into a hug.

"Daddy!" She cheered.

Sasuke didn't say anything, but pulled the girl into his arms and hugged her tightly. His onyx eyes searched out and found the pink haired woman beside Naruto. She carefully handed Akira to Naruto before moving over to Sasuke's side and embraced him. She cried on his shoulder, holding onto him for dear life.

"Don't ever do that to me again." She hissed into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke whispered into her hair.

"Good you're up." Everyone's attention was pulled to the door where Tsunade and Jiraiya stood.

The two made their way inside the room, closing the door behind them before speaking again.

"We have an announcement to make." Tsunade said finally.

"What is it, Shishou?" Sakura asked as she wiped away her tears and stood up.

"We have decided that after this last battle, you three have truly shown that you have passed us all up." Jiraiya smiled.

"We are passing down our titles of sannin onto you three. From this day forth Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke, you are all the second legendary sannin." Tsunade smiled.

"Oh my…" Sakura gasped while Sasuke and Naruto gapped at the two sannin in front of them.

"Seriously?" Naruto screamed.

"Seriously." Jiraiya replied.

"Holy shit!" Sakura cheered as she hugged Sasuke, kissing him on the lips in the process, and the proceeded to dance around the room with Naruto.

"I knew you three could do it." Kakashi grinned behind his mask, now holding Akira since Naruto handed off the boy.

"Congratulations!" Hinata laughed when Naruto embraced her and kissed her passionately.

"The birds will be sent tonight announcing to all of the countries that there are three new sannin they will have to answer to." Tsunade informed them.

Sasuke smirked as Sakura came back to him and cuddled into his side. "I love my life." She sighed.

"I agree with that." Sasuke replied.

* * *

_Present_

"It came out to be a happy ending." Mai smiled.

"It did. We were named the second sannin when we were twenty-seven." The aged man smiled at the memory. "It was such a relief when Sakura announced that Sasuke had lived. We seriously thought that he was going to die on us. Being told that we were sannin was just the icing on the cake."

"I'm glad he survived." Mai said brightly.

"So am I." He let out a sigh and looked up to the sky. "I can still remember the day that Sakura and Sasuke's third child was born. It was two years after we were named sannin. Sasuke and Akira were sick with the flu and poor Kakashi had to watch him, Yuki, and Miaka because Hinata was on a mission."

"Where were you ojii-san?" Mai asked.

"I was in and out." He replied, a small smile coming to his wrinkle lips.

* * *

_26 Years Ago_

"Ah!" Sakura screamed as another contraction hit.

"Breath Sakura." Sasuke instructed, sweet pouring down his face as his skin began looking clammy.

"Sasuke, you okay?" Naruto asked carefully as he held Sakura's other hand, also instructing the woman to breath.

"No. I've had the stomach flu for the last two days." Sasuke replied as he pushed some hair out of Sakura's face. "Can you check on Akira? He's been sick to."

"Right." Naruto kissed Sakura's forehead and then left the room.

He found five year old Yuki sitting on the floor with Miaka, playing dolls, while Kakashi struggled with a screaming Akira, who looked just as pale and clammy as his father.

"Need help?" Naruto grinned as he took the three year old from Kakashi.

"Remind me why I wanted grandchildren again." Kakashi groaned as he cleaned up some of the vomit that had gotten onto his jonin vest. "Screw it." He sighed and pulled the offending article off.

"He's just sick. You love Akira any other time." Naruto laughed as he cleaned up the poor boy. "He looks as bad as his dad."

"Daddy's sick! Mommy's been takin' care of him." Yuki smiled as she informed her uncle and grandpa about her father. "Daddy doesn't play with me much now."

"He's just sick. He'll play with you again once he's feeling better." Naruto replied as he changed Akira into clean clothes.

"Now I remember why I never had any kids." Kakashi said thoughtfully to himself.

"Yes you did!" Yuki said suddenly, now standing in front of the middle aged man, holding hands with Miaka. "You had Mommy and Daddy and Uncle Naruto!"

"No, I just adopted them when they were kids." Kakashi corrected the girl. He decided against explain the long story of how he was really just their old Genin sensei and they slowly became like his kids.

"Oh." Yuki said thoughtfully before turning to the small girl beside her. "Come on Miaka. Let's go look at the stuffed animals."

Miaka nodded her head and followed Yuki to the corner with all the toys.

"Where's Hinata?" Kakashi asked as Naruto placed Akira on his blanket to sleep.

"Mission. Ino's and her Genin teams had to go to Mist, escorting some merchants." Naruto replied.

"I see. How's Sakura doing?" Kakashi asked with a sigh.

"Contractions are close together. It'll be soon that the baby is born." Naruto informed him before standing back up. "I'm going to go check on her now. Akira will sleep for a little bit."

"Right." Kakashi watched the small boy sleep peacefully as Naruto made his way back into the room.

Sakura looked bad. Sweat covered her face and she was breathing hard.

"Contractions are only a minute apart." Sasuke answered the unspoken question as Sakura squeeze his hand as another contraction hit.

"Very soon." Naruto agreed as he moved to Sakura's free side. "The kids are god. However Kakashi has his hands full."

"Akira throw up on him?" Sasuke smirked.

"Yep." Naruto grinned back.

"Hello, Uchiha-san. How are you feeling?" The doctor asked as she came into the room.

"What do you think?" She hissed. "Where's Tsunade?"

Sasuke and Naruto's eyes locked and Sasuke mouthed mood swings to him. Naruto could just snicker quietly.

"Unfortunately, Tsunade-sama had to go into surgery. She told me to let you know that she regrets not being here to help with the delivery." The older doctor informed Sakura, who was trying to breathe somewhat normally. "And who are these gentlemen with you?"

"My husband and brother." Sakura gasped.

"Are both going to be here for the delivery?" She asked, looking back and forth between the blonde and raven haired males.

"No. I'm leaving." Naruto informed. "We'll be waiting to meet the new addition." He smiled at Sakura.

"Right." Sakura tried to smile back, but another contraction hit her.

Naruto left and went back out to the waiting room. However the moment he saw his 'family' he couldn't hold back his laughter.

Kakashi sat on the floor, looking peeved, with Miaka and Yuki on either side doing his hair. So far there was five braids, random clips, and a pony tail/bun looking thing.

"Having fun?" He snickered.

"Keep it up. I promised them you were next." Kakashi grinned evilly.

Naruto gulped when the two girls turned to smile at him.

"Uncle Naruto! Your turn!" Yuki laughed as she and Miaka dragged him to Kakashi's side and had him sit down.

Sasuke walked out of the delivery room two hours later and couldn't stop his laughter. Kakashi and Naruto were sitting in a circle with Miaka, Yuki, and Akira with their hair done up, playing tea party.

"Having fun?" Sasuke smirked.

"Daddy! You play too!" Yuki cheered as she ran to her father and grabbed his hand.

"Not this time, tenshi." Sasuke smiled down at the girl. "Do you want to meet your new baby sister?"

"YES!" She squealed.

"Come on." Sasuke led the group into the delivery room where Sakura lay with a small pink haired bundle in her arms. "She looks just like Sakura."

"What's her name?" Kakashi asked eagerly as he moved to Sakura's side, placing Akira on the bed with his mother.

"Naomi. Uchiha Naomi." Sakura smiled while Sasuke stroked her hair gently.

"Sissy?" Akira asked with a confused look.

"Yeah, baby. This is your sister." Sakura chuckled lightly to her son as Kakashi picked up the small babe.

"Another niece." Naruto grinned. "I don't know teme, can you handle two girls?"

"Tsh." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Mommy, can I hold Naomi?" Yuki asked with a small smile from the ground.

"Of course." Sakura replied while Sasuke picked up the girl and set her on the bed with her brother.

Kakashi carefully handed the newborn to Yuki, who was all smiles as she got to hold her sister, with her mother's help of course.

"I feel sick." Sasuke groaned before walking to the bathroom.

"Poor guy." Sakura frowned. "Both of my boys are sick."

"Me sick!" Akira grumbled.

"Yes. You sick." Sakura grinned before kissing the top of his head.

"I always loved a happy ending." Naruto laughed.

"Who said this story has come to a close?" Kakashi retorted, knowingly.

* * *

_Present_

"That's funny! Mommy and Aunty Miaka played with your and Kakashi-ojii-san's hair!" Mai laughed.

"Yeah." His smile wasn't as big as it had been.

"What's the matter ojii-san?" Mai asked worried.

The aged man didn't reply immediately. He slowly walked forward to memorial stone once more. He placed his hand over the two familiar names again and a single tear trailed down wrinkled and pale cheek.

"Two years later, I lost the two most important people in my life." He paused as more tears fell. "They sacrificed themselves, knowing that they would be leaving behind three young children, friends, and family, just protect this village. There is not another hero that can compare."

"What do you mean, ojii-san?" Mai asked solemnly and nervous as more tears fell from her grandfather's eyes.

"The Akatsuki leader had attacked. He hadn't been killed four year earlier and he returned with a full army. By the end of the fight, we had lost several Shinobi and were sorely out numbered. We had gathered the enemy Shinobi in a clearing. It had all been Sasuke and Sakura's idea. We were to get them away from the village and killed them in an ambush along with the leader. It was working, but for some reason, they were gaining the upper hand. That's when Sasuke gave the order…"

* * *

_24 Years Ago_

"Fall back!" Sasuke's deep voice rang through the clearing.

"What?" Naruto hissed.

"You heard me." Sasuke snapped.

"Sasuke, is it time?" Sakura asked solemnly.

"Yes." Sasuke nodded his head as Kakashi landed beside the pink haired kunoichi.

"What are you two planning?" Kakashi asked nervously.

"Just trust us." Sakura replied looked towards the enemy Shinobi, who were currently looking around, confused at the retreating Leaf Shinobi.

"Naruto." Sasuke turned to stare the blonde straight in the eye. Said blonde had never seen so much regret and…determination?…in the ANBU captain's eyes. "Promise us that you will take in our children and raise them as your own."

"What! Teme-Sasuke! What are you talking about? We are all coming off of this battle field alive!" Naruto burst.

"No, we're not Naruto. Not if we want the village to survive and Leaf to win the war." Naruto saw the lone tear that fell from Sakura's shimmering jade eyes. "Promise us, Naruto. You too, Kakashi. Take care of those kids."

"I promise." Kakashi said without hesitation. "The Uchiha clan isn't going down so easily." A grim smirk adorned Sasuke's pale face as he stared hard at the ground. "Promise…dobe…"

"Yeah…I promise…teme…" Naruto placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder before pulled the two into a tight hug. "You were always my family." He whispered.

"Just like you were always ours." Sasuke replied, just as quietly.

Kakashi took Naruto by the arm and slowly dragged the blonde a safe distance away.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other, kissed passionately, and turned towards the enemy.

"On the count of three." Sasuke mumbled.

"One…"

"Two…"

"THREE!" The two disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared in the center of the enemy Shinobi.

Before the enemy could react Sasuke and Sakura quickly did the same hand seals before intertwining their hands, facing each other.

An unimaginable amount of chakra came from their bodies, both glowing blue, before an explosion took out the entire clearing.

There was nothing left except an enormous crater.

"SASUKE! SAKURA!" Naruto screamed. Kakashi held him back, letting his tears fall from his eyes as he restrained the hysterical hokage.

In a moment they were surrounded by the original Konoha twelve and senseis.

"Where are Sakura and Sasuke?" Ino gasped as she stared at the smoke filled crater.

"They…they…THOSE IDIOTS!" Naruto cried in anguish.

"No…they didn't…did they?" Hinata gasped as tears brimmed her eyes.

"They wouldn't!" Tenten hissed, she too near tears. "They would never leave those kids!"

"They did." Kakashi whispered. "Sasuke and Sakura are…"

"DEAD!" Naruto bellowed.

"No…" Ino sobbed.

All eyes were trained on the crater where their friends had been…only moments before.

"I'll tell them." Naruto said quietly as he faced the door to Sakura's office – _former_ office – in the hospital.

After the battle had been finished, Tsunade had brought the young Uchiha children to the hospital, where she could keep an eye on them. Currently, they were sitting inside with said woman.

"I'm going in also." Kakashi's tone told Naruto that what he said was final.

"We'll be out here." Hinata whispered.

The moment the door was opened Yuki and Akira rushed over to their uncle and grandfather, both crying and wanting their parents.

"We were so scared! Where's Mommy and Daddy?" The sever year old Yuki commanded. "I want to see them! Why haven't they come back to us!"

"I want Mama and Dada!" Akira balled, waking his baby sister, who was being held by Tsunade.

"Yuki…Akira…" Tears slipped from Naruto's eyes as he sat down on the floor and pulled the two kids into his lap. "Kids…your mom and dad are-"

"No! Don't say it!" Yuki screamed, jumping away from the blonde. "They are not!" The girl turned to face the silver haired man. "He's lying! Ojii-san! Tell Uncle to stop lying!"

Kakashi closed his eyes and slowly shook his head. "He's not lying, Yuki."

"I want MAMA AND DADA!" Akira screamed, burying his face into Naruto's chest.

"I'm sorry." Was all he could say.

Tsunade sat on the couch, silently crying, holding Naomi closely to her chest.

"You, Akira, and Naomi will be coming to live with Hinata, Miaka, and I." Naruto whispered to the bawling girl, who was currently clinging to Kakashi for dear life.

"STOP LYING!" Yuki screamed on top of her lungs.

Naruto let out a strangled sob. "I'm so sorry Yuki…"

"I want Mommy and Daddy!" Kakashi picked up the girl and held her close as she sobbed into his vest.

"I know. So do I." Naruto whispered.

"Today we remember the lives of Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Haruno Sakura. Two legendary Sannin. The parents to three beautiful children. The best friends any man or woman could have. And two heroes of Konoha. Without these two precious people, Konoha would no longer exist. They gave their lives in order to protect their loved ones and their home village. There is no way any person in this village can ever repay their debt." The hokage paused, hiding his eyes from the thousands of people by lowering his head, bring the large red and white hokage's cap down to shade out his tears. "They were my best friends. My brother and sister." Another pause. More tears. "I can wish and pray that they are in the place that they belong. In heaven, looking down on us, smiling because they know that we are all safe."

Naruto brought his head up, looking into all of the grieving faces; swollen eyes trained on the two pictures behind him. There had been no bodies to retrieve. There had been nothing left. They would have no proper burial.

Cerulean eyes stared at the three grieving children before him. Yuki and Akira on either side of Kakashi, Naomi in his arms. Even the two year old, who had no idea what was going on, knew it was a time to mourn.

He looked to the side where his wife and daughter were, both crying as well. Ino and Shikamaru with their twin daughters, Neji and Tenten and their three sons, Shino, Kiba, Chouji, Lee, Gai, Kurenai and her son, and even Tsunade and Jiraiya stood before him, eyes trained on the pictures of the smiling faces of Uchiha Sasuke and Sakura.

He knew that his two closest people would never return to him. No, he would join them later in Heaven. He would join them after he led this village that meant so much to them, raised their children that they loved so much, and protect the people that they cared so much for. He would do all of this in the name of his two best friends…his two siblings.

Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure, promised himself, as he placed the two white lilies in front of his two siblings pictures, that he would do it all in the name of the Uchihas.

* * *

_Present_

Mai said nothing as her own tears fell from her eyes. She watched as he grandfather fell to his knees as sobs racked his fragile body.

Hesitantly, she placed a hand on his shoulder and they stayed there in silence until he finally spoke.

"After they died, Yuki, Akira, and Naomi came to live with Hinata and I. Yuki married when she was eighteen and had you seven years later. It pains me that I lost her when she was so young. Only twenty-eight. You were too small then to know any better. Akira and Miaka married when they were nineteen. I'm still waiting for dear Naomi to marry that boy she's been dating." He said quietly. He looked up at the small girl smiled weakly. "Run home, Mai-chan. Your father will be worried about you."

Mai hesitated and then nodded quickly. "Hai, ojii-san. Thank you for telling me the story."

"It's no problem." Cerulean eyes were hidden behind the locks of blonde hair. "Run home."

"Okay." Mai quickly kissed her grandfather on the cheek and then ran home.

"How many years has it been?" The familiar, aged voice asked from behind him.

"Twenty four long years." He replied quietly.

"You think that they are happy with what has happened since they died…Naruto?"

"I do…Kakashi-sensei."

"Well, I know that Sakura is probably laughing at you, all old and graying." Kakashi laughed.

"I'm old? Look at yourself. I'm only fifty-five. You're seventy!" Naruto snickered.

"You don't have to rub it in." Kakashi huffed. "I'm an 'old man'. Take me home." He commanded with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, _old man_." Naruto chuckled as he stood up and turned to face the crippled old man.

Kakashi nodded to him, telling him it was okay, before the blonde haired man walked to his former sensei's side. "Let's go Naruto. I'm sure Hinata has dinner made already."

"Yeah." Naruto nodded, only looking back once before exiting the clearing.

'_I kept my promise…Sasuke-teme…Sakura-chan…'_


End file.
